Hate to Love You More
by Boogermeister
Summary: The sequel to 'Hate to Love'. Yugi and Ryou set up a hidden camera to see if Yami and Bakura together. Will their theory be right? YYxYB Rated M, just in case.


Hi, it's me again!

Couple:**Yami x Yami Bakura( I knew Yami's real name for over ten months)**

Hate to Love You More by **Boogermeister**

For over a month, Yugi and Ryou had been suspicious of Yami and Bakura after Ryou assumed he saw a hickey on Bakura's neck when he and Yami were in Yugi's room. "Yami, what were you and Bakura doing when me and Ryou locked both of you in my room?" Yugi had asked a couple of weeks ago.

Yami gave him a annoying before going back watching T.V.. "I told you a million times, nothing, aibou," he flatly replied.

Ryou couldn't get an answer from Bakura, since he always threatened anyone to the Shadow Realm whenever he gets annoyed. "Yugi, we must find a way to see if Yami and Bakura is in a relationship," Ryou said as he sat on the couch in Yugi's living room.

"Well, we can't lock them in my room again," Yugi sighed, sitting on the couch also. "They won't fall for that the second time."

"Then what can we do?" They fell silent for several minutes until a 'idea bulb' appeared over Yugi's head.

"I have a great idea, Ryou!" he exclaimed. "What if we tell Yami and Bakura that you and me going out for the night?"

"What do you mean, Yugi?" asked Ryou, puzzled.

"Well, each of us will tell Yami and Bakura that we're going out with friends tonight," Yugi explained. "They might go to either of our rooms. I know you have a camcorder, Ryou, so I need you to hide tit in your room before you leave."

"Okay, but what if Bakura comes to your house or find the camcorder in my room?" Ryou asked.

"I have a camcorder, as well," replied Yugi. "Besides, we'll hide it in a pile of clothes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yami, I'm going!" Yugi called out as he reached for the front door. "I'll be back in a few hours!" he said before he left.

Yami, who was in Yugi's room, heard what he said and smirked. "I should call that damn tomb robber and ask him to come over," he said as he picked up the phone and started dialing.

The phone rang and Bakura picked it up. "Who the fuck is this?" he yelled.

"It's me, you idiot," Yami simply ansered. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to blow up the toaster since Ryou left, but a retard interrupted me by calling," said Bakura, losing his temper.

"The reason I call you is because I was about to ask you if you want to come over," Yami replied angrily. Bakura then smiled wickedly.

"Fine," he sneered. "I'll come over to your house, but only to make you regret calling me." Bakura slammed down the phone before rushing out of the house.

Moments later, Bakura walked towards the front door of the Mutou house. He didn't had a chance to ring the doorbell when suddenly, the front door opened and Bakura was immediately pulled in.

"I hate you so much," Yami said 'angrily' as he locked the front door and pushed Bakura onto the couch. Bakura landed on his back and before he can recover, Yami sat on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Get off me, Pharaoh," Bakura hissed, but Yami smirked as he leaned down and kissed his lips. Bakura suddenly maone dat the kiss and slowly opened his mouth, allowing Yami's tongue to wrestle with his own. After a while, Yami drew back and both of them were breathing heavily.

"Take off . . . . my shirt . . . . now," Bakura panted angrily after seeing Yami taking off his shirt. Yami groaned as he got off Bakura.

"Take it off yourself, tomb robber," he spat. "I'm going upstairs." Bakura got up and followed Yami, mumbling under his breath. They walked inside Yugi's room and Yami sat on the bed as Bakura took off his shirt.

"Why are you in here?" Yami smirked playfully. Bakura gazed at him as he walked in front of him and knelt down.

"What are you doing, Bakura?" Yami growled playfully, but Bakura said nothing as he spread his legs open. began to unzip his pants. Yami gasped softly as Bakura's cool fingers touched his stomach before gliding down his erect manhood, which made Yami slightly flinched at the touch.

"You're nothing but a weakling, Pharaoh," purred Bakura as he suddenly gripped on it and flicked his tongue at it. Yami bucked and pulled the tomb robber's white hair. "B-Bakura," he moaned huskily. "I hate when you do that." Bakura then stood up and pushed Yami flat onto the bed.

"You're going to regret it for calling me, you prick," Bakura laughed as he took off Yami's pants as well as his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh, Yami, can you come here, please?" Yugi called out from the living room. Yami walked out from the kitchen and noticed Yugi and Ryou, who was sitting on the couch, blushed in embarassment and amusement. "What is it, aibou?" he uneasily asked.

"Just look at this for a moment," Yugi giggled as he pressed the play button on the VCR/DVD remote. The T.V. screen showed Yugi's bed in his room. "Y-Yugi, what--" Yami was about to ask, but his eyes widened as the screen shown him sitting on the bed and Bakura was knelt in front of him, touching _him_ and licking_ him._

Both Yugi and Ryou blushed deeply and tried to stifled their giggling as the video continued. It showed Bakura _inu_-styling Yami, Yami _inu_-styling Bakura, and so on. After the tape finished, Yugi glanced at Yami, who was still standing in place, and started to laughed loudly. "I knew it! No wonder you and Bakura can't be friend!"

"Y-Yugi, that's not how it looks like!" Yami exclaimed as he took a step back. "I don't even like that damn tomb robber!"

"Of course you don't because you _love_ him," Ryou giggled. "I'll ask if 'Kura feels the same way." He got up and ejected the video out of the VCR/DVD. "Wait, don't!" Yami yelled as he was about to grab Ryou, but Yugi tackled him down. "Go, Ryou, go!" Yugi yelled excitedly and Ryou took the video and ran out of the house, giggling.

Soon, Bakura saw the video and was furiously embarrassed. Now he and Yami had to endure the teasing from Ryou and Yugi and as well as the rest of the gang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay, I'm finished! Please review! Please? Por favor? Kudasai?


End file.
